powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Shaolin Fury
Power Rangers Shaolin Fury is the nineteenth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season to have the Rangers with the Big Cats, other Cats and different animals modified. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Throttle Squadron and succeeded by Power Rangers Frenzy. It was created by Future Beetle as the 19th season. It also contains major elements from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury and minor elements from Battle Strike Team: Giant Saver. Plot Long ago in Rinza, there was an evil Shaolin warrior name Poison who tries to destroy the Chinese Temples but his plan was failed and the guardians sealed him underworld over 10 000 years. After his imprisonment, Poison was free from his prison and began to take over the world. The five new teen becomes a new Power Rangers in order to save the world from destruction. Our heroes will save the day at all cost. They are Power Rangers Shaolin Fury. Characters Rangers |Panther White Tiger |Yin Yang |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger |Lion |Blaze |- | style="background-color:silver; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Gazelle Ranger |Gazelle |Freddy Price |- | style="background-color:#AC9163; color:black;"|Shaolin Fury Bison Ranger |Bison |Richter Stone |} Allies * Sensei Tao - Master and Mentor of the Shaolin Fury Rangers and father of Yin Yang. * Lin Chan * Mr. Wong * Master Gorilla * Master Howl * Master Flight * Master Bash * Master Speed * Throttle Rangers * Geckox (1-44) * Chamelisa (1-45) * Razorwind (20-45) Civilians Gods of Hemisphere * Ryusax of the East * Whitiger of the West * Shellshock of the North * Heat of the South * Kirinlong of the Center Villains * Poison/Raishi - Evil Shaolin warrior who was the leader of the Rinzin Clan and also holds the spirit of the Cobra. He attempts to get revenge on the guardians for sealing him away during the war 10, 000 years. Poison achieved his super and true form as known as Raishi. (1-45) * Chamelisa - An female half-human servant of Poison. She held the spirit of the Chameleon. She helps Poison to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. (formerly) * Geckox - An servant of Poison. He helps Poison out to destroy the Shaolin Fury Rangers. He holds the spirit of the Gecko. (1-44) (formerly) * Onijox - An General Beast monster that holds the spirit of the Oni. (11-23) * Killax - An General Cold-Blooded monster that holds the spirit of the Stingray. He has an ability to use lighting to strike down at the Shaolin Fury Rangers. (11-18) * Chimerax - An General monster holds the spirit of the Chimera. (26-32) * Squidshi - An monster that holds the spirit of the Octopus. (25-34) * Razorwind - An monster that holds the spirit of the Swallow. (formerly) * Grifflord (35-44) * Ryuchi (35-43) * Basilisx (35-40) * Lightiger (35-42) * Phoenixia (35-41) * Poisicks Poisick Rinzin Beasts * Babooniac- based on Baboon - destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers (The Shaolin Assignment) * Ostrishi - based on Ostrich - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord (Kung Fu Lesson) * Crocogator - based on Alligator and Crocodile hybrid - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord (Shaolin Match) * Nardoom - based on Narwhale - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord and Crane Zord * Hyeniac - based on Hyena - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord and Monkey Zord (Monkey with Agility) * Croaker - based on Frog - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord and Mantis and Viper Zords (Strike for Goal) * Digmole - based on Mole - destroyed by Shaolin Karate Megazord and Caracal Zord (The Master Skills) * Crabash - based on Crab - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Cougar Ranger and Cougar Battlezord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior) * Lobsershi - based on Lobster - destroyed by Super Shaolin Karate Megazord and Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord (The Cougar Shaolin Warrior, Oriental Day and Cougar Roars) * Pythonvenom - based on Python - destroyed by Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord (Oriental Day) * Jellyshock - based on Jellyfish - destroyed by Super Shaolin Karate Megazord and Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord (Six Heroes Unite) * Baconpork - based on Pig - destroyed by Super Shaolin Karate Megazord (Pork Out) * Basher - based on Bighorn sheep - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Porcuspine - based on Porcupine - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Black & White Collide) * Craneshi - based on Crane - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Yin Yang Ranger and Yin-Yang Megazord (Yin and Yang) * Walram - based on Walrus - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord (Teamwork Power) * Hippobounce - based on Hippo - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Rice for Life) * Peacolila - based on Peacock - beaten by Yellow and Pink Shaolin Fury Rangers and destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Tai Chi) * Hawkeye - based on Hawk - destroyed by Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Evil Phantoms) * Bearpow - based on Grizzly Bear and Teddy Bear hybrid - destroyed by Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Chamelisa's Dream Date) * Squidrope - based on Squid - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin karate Megazord and Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Lin's in Trouble) * Centipoison - based on Centipede - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion Ranger (The Lion Shaolin Warrior) * Poisonmoth - based on Milkweed Butterfly - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Lion, Gazelle and Bison Rangers (Silver and Bronze) * Octopoison - based on Poison Octopus - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Evil Octopus Monster) * Electriceel - based on Eel - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord and Bat Zord (All or Nothing) * Vultureaper - based on Vulture - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord, Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Strongest Warrior) * Tortoishi - based on Tortoise - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Geckox's Plan) * Firesting - based on Fire Scorpion - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord with Shark Power and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Magma Invasion) * Condorshi - based on Condor - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord, Shaolin Ronin Megazord and Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Go for it) * Angeler - based on Anglerfish - destroyed by Elephant Shaolin Zord (Dumplings for Lunch) * Koalash - based on Koala - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers (Light Power falls, Dark Power rises) * Pangolinshi - based on Pangolin - destroyed by Giraffe Shaolin Zord (Darkness Arise) * Crownight - based on Crow - destroyed by Shaolin Fury Ultrazord (Darkness Arise) Onijox's Shadow Guards * Red Shadow Guard - based on (Hercules Beetle) - destroyed by Yellow and Pink Super Shaolin Fury Rangers and later Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Learning the New Power) * Blue Shadow Guard - based on (Stag Beetle) - destroyed by Blue and Green Super Shaolin Fury Rangers and later Ronin Shaolin Megazord (Learning the New Power) Killax's Shadow Guards * White Shadow Guard - based on (Hercules Beetle) - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord (Teamwork Power) * Black Shadow Guard - based on (Stag Beetle) - destroyed by Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord (Teamwork Power) Chimerax's Shadow Guards * Gold Shadow Guard - based on (Hercules Beetle) - destroyed by Shaolin Ronin Megazord (Go for it) * Silver Shadow Guard - based on (Stag Beetle) - destroyed by Shaolin Dojo Megazord (Go for it) Phantom Zodiacs *Ratling - based on Rat *Bighorn - based on Ox *Hopper - based on Rabbit *Drago - based on Dragon *Rattlesnake - based on Snake and Rattlesnake hybrid *GoatHop - based on Goat *Monkeymonk - based on Monkey *Roostbird - based on Rooster *Dreadcirus - based on Dog *Meatboar - based on Pig Other Villains Bug Virus Insectorgs Arsenal Transforming Devices * Cat Shaolin Morphers ◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Yin Yang Morpher ◆◆ * Shaolin Beast Morphers ◆◆◆ * Karate Battle Morpher - Dane uses the Karate Battle Morpher to transform himself into the Red Karate Fighter as an Battlizer. It was first use to battle against Killax.◆ Individual Weapons * Shaolin Nunchucks ◆ * Shaolin Bo Staff ◆ * Shaolin Tonfa ◆ * Shaolin Mace ◆ * Shaolin Shuriken ◆ * Shaolin Kunai ◆ * Shaolin Double-blade ◆◆ * Shaolin Kama ◆ * Shaolin Halberd ◆ * Shaolin Spear ◆ * Shaolin Hammer◆ * Shaolin Blaster◆ * Shaolin Fan◆ * Shaolin Blade◆ * Shaolin Trigger◆ Team Cannon * Shaolin Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles * Shaolin Truck * Shaolin Motorcycle * Shaolin Car Morphing Call "Shaolin Showdown! Battle Unleashed!" Shaolin Spirit Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord * Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Cheetah Shaolin Zord◆ * Jaguar Shaolin Zord◆ * Leopard Shaolin Zord◆ * Lynx Shaolin Zord◆ * Cougar Shaolin Zord◆ * Panther Shaolin Zord◆ * White Tiger Shaolin Zord◆ * Lion Shaolin Zord◆ * Gazelle Shaolin Zord◆ * Bison Shaolin Zord◆ * Gorilla Shaolin Zord◇ * Wolf Shaolin Zord◇ * Falcon Shaolin Zord◇ * Rhino Shaolin Zord◇ * Fox Shaolin Zord◇ * Elephant Shaolin Zord➲ * Giraffe Shaolin Zord➲ One-Time Zords * Chameleon Shaolin Zord (given to Rangers by Chamelisa) * Gecko Shaolin Zord (given to Rangers by Geckox) Auxiliary Zords * Crane Shaolin Zord❖ * Monkey Shaolin Zord❖ * Mantis Shaolin Zord❖ * Viper Shaolin Zord❖ * Bear Shaolin Zord❖ * Bat Shaolin Zord❖ * Shark Shaolin Zord❖ * Divine Dragon Shaolin Zord❖ * Divine Tortoise Shaolin Zord❖ * Divine White Tiger Shaolin Zord❖ * Divine Phoenix Shaolin Zord❖ * Divine Qilin Shaolin Zord❖ Megazords * Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Cougar Battlezord◆ * Super Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Yin-Yang Megazord◆◆ * Shaolin Kung Fu Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ * Ultra Shaolin Karate Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Ronin Shaolin Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ * Shaolin Dojo Megazord◆◆◆ * Shaolin Deity Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ * Shaolin Karate Charge◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲➲ * Shaolin Fury Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◇◇◇◇◇◆◆◆➲➲ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord with Crane Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord with Monkey Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord with Mantis Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord with Viper Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord with Bear Power◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shaolin Karate Megazord Flight Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Ronin Shaolin Megazord Shark Twist Mode◆◆◆◆◆❖ Episodes * Episode 1: The Shaolin Assignment (First appearance of Dane, Michael, Harvey, Sarah, Chloe, Sensei Tao, Yin Yang, Lin Chan, Poison, Chamelisa, Geckox, and Poisicks) * Episode 2: Kung Fu Lesson * Episode 3: Shaolin Match * Episode 4: Crane Technique (Chloe focus) * Episode 5: Monkey with Agility (Sarah focus) * Episode 6: Strike for Goal (Michael and Harvey focus) * Episode 7: The Master Skills (Dane focus) * Episode 8: The Cougar Shaolin Warrior (Reggie makes his debut and becomes the Cougar Shaolin Ranger.) * Episode 9: Oriental Day * Episode 10: Cougar Roars * Episode 11: Six Heroes Unite (Both Onijox and Killax debuts this episode) * Episode 12: Pork Out * Episode 13: Passing the Test * Episode 14: Learning the New Power (The Shaolin Fury Rangers becomes Super Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 15: Black & White Collide (Yin Yang becomes the Power Ranger and make his Ranger form debut) * Episode 16: Yin and Yang * Episode 17: Teamwork Power * Episode 18: Rice for Life (Killax was destroyed by Red, Blue and Green Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 19: Tai Chi * Episode 20: Evil Phantoms (Razorwind debuts) * Episode 21: Chamelisa's Dream Date * Episode 22: Lin's in Trouble * Episode 23: The Lion Shaolin Warrior (Onijox gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Blaze, Freddy and Richter debuts) * Episode 24: Silver and Bronze * Episode 25: Evil Octopus Monster (Squidshi makes his debuts) * Episode 26: All or Nothing (Chimerax debuts) * Episode 27: Strongest Warrior * Episode 28: Geckox's Plan * Episode 29: Magma Invasion * Episode 30: Go for it * Episode 31: Dumplings for Lunch * Episode 32: Deathmatch (Chimerax gets destroyed by all Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 33: Revenge of the Insectorgs (Throttle Squadron and Shaolin Fury team up and Insectorgs were destroyed once again) * Episode 34: New Lesson (Squidshi gets destroyed by the Shaolin Fury Rangers) * Episode 35: Light Power falls, Dark Power rises (Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia debuts) * Episode 36: Darkness Arise * Episode 37: Fallen Gecko (Geckox's betrayal of Poison) * Episode 38: Chamelisa's True Identity (This episode where Chamelisa became good to betray Poison) * Episode 39: Evil Reign (Poison achieves the true form Raishi thanks to Grifflord, Ryuchi, Basilisx, Lightiger and Phoenixia) * Episode 40: Shatter Shell (Basilisx gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 41: Phoenix Fall (Phoenixia gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers) * Episode 42: White Out (Lightiger gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Whitiger) * Episode 43: Dragon's Fury (Ryuchi gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Razorwind was banned from Raishi's Clan) * Episode 44: Scroll (Grifflord gets destroyed by the Shaolin Rangers and Geckox saves the Rangers from Raishi and ends up getting destroyed by him) * Final Episode: Shaolin Finale (Raishi was marked destroyed by the all Shaolin Rangers alongside with Poisicks) Writers *Future Beetle (All episodes) Notes *This series was originally called "Cat Force", but now it was changed into "Shaolin Fury" just because it was suitable for martial arts. *This is the first season to have a martial arts modify for the Power Rangers. *This is the first season to have the Yellow Ranger who was a Co-Captain before Dane joins the Rangers to become the new leader. *This is the first season to have a two-color Ranger in the team is Yin Yang Ranger. *This is the first season to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each Ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first season to have season with Chinese modify. *This is the first season to have a early debut of the Sixth Ranger that appears in episode eight. *This is the first season to have a Purple Sixth Ranger since Power Rangers Animal Task. *This season is one of the rare instances where the Rangers still have their powers by the end of the story, including their zords, as nothing was done to take them away. *There are 9 mentors in this season, the most mentors in every season of the Power Rangers. See Also Category:Future Beetle Category:Featured Series